If Only I Knew
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Sonic didn't know how to make that kind of pain stop for his friend. After watching Tails die in his arms, Sonic is nothing like how he once was... until nine months later, when a friend showed him it was okay to be vulnerable. Light Sonic/Knuckles. One Shot.


**Hello all! **

**So here's a little one shot with Sonic and Knuckles as the main. I recently got Sonic Boom (a lot of people said they didn't like the plot, but me and my boyfriend thought it was pretty good, although cliche as heck at times) so I got on this after the cut scene where Sonic thought he lost Tails forever and then he turned into a half-robot thing. In this story, Tails has already passed. **

**Please enjoy! Rated for blood, death and a bit of violence, slight yaoi and of course, cursing. I own nothing; SEGA does.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>If Only I Knew...<span>**

_**If only he knew he would have no choice but to sit in a practically barren, overheated and destroyed wasteland and watch as his best friend, the little yellow genius who could've invented anything from everything and drive him nuts, was going to die and he couldn't stop it... Sonic would've traded places with him in a heartbeat.**_

_**If only he knew how to make pain stop, to make time go back, maybe he would still be here... but he didn't. He couldn't do anything like that. **_

_**His blood-covered glove resting over a fluttering heartbeat as he tried to keep Tails alive, Sonic the Hedgehog could barely see his face through his tears. In some kind of way, maybe it was best... the painful expression Tails now wore as he bit back the pain radiating from his chest would have torn Sonic up inside... more so than he already was, anyways. **_

_**Miles 'Tails' Prower was only 8 years old. Sonic didn't understand why fate was being so cruel to a child so young. **_

_**'S-Son...Sonic... y-y-you gotta stop E...Egg...man...' the young fox wheezed between blood-spattering coughs. He cried out in pain and squirmed weakly against Sonic's chest before he fell against him, too weak from blood loss. **_

_**"Tails, I... I can't! You're supposed to be with me! We gotta do this together, remember?! Tails, we've always been together, you can't... I can't let you die, little guy..." Sonic finally choked out, pushing harder against Tail's injury- a single shot that pierced a major blood vessel. **_

_**Even with Sonic's speed, he knew Tails wouldn't have made it to the final battle... and yet he still wanted to hold on to him, to hope against some strange odd, Tails would stand and fight with him. **_

_**Sonic knew Tails was going to die. Tails knew it, too. **_

_**But Sonic couldn't face the reality that one of his best friends would no longer be on this planet with him. It hurt more than he ever thought possible. **_

_**Tails smiled weakly, his lips and teeth stained with his red life force, his once bright, big blue eyes now glazing over. "I... I'm sorry... Sonic... I... I can't... be with... with you anymore..." he breathed.**_

_**Sonic felt his heart tear apart, and he bit his lip hard, his shoulders shaking. "It's not fair... why didn't I protect you..." he muttered. Tails reached up and wiped away a tear, although his movements were a bit jerky. **_

_**"It's funny... I... I used to be alone b-before I met you. And I never... I never thanked you..." he whispered, relaxing against Sonic. Said hedgehog looked at him. **_

_**"Tails? What are you talking about? You didn't need to thank me!"**_

_**A firm shake of his head took more energy than Tails thought. "N-No... I did. I... I wad picked o-on because... because of my tails... and I was shy... that day... y-you... r-r-an past me..." Tails stopped, suddenly coughing before letting out another cry of pain.**_

_** "Tails! Stop talking, you idiot! Come on, we can get you outta here-"**_

_**Tails grabbed Sonic's wrist and forced him to look at him, that spark of life flashing for just a split moment in his eyes. "L-Listen to me... On West Side I-Island, I was... was a freak. You changed everything for me... and I... I owe you so much... thank you... thank you, Sonic..."**_

_**That was all that it took for Sonic's heart to completely shatter. He wanted to sob like a child, but nothing would come out. He lowered his head, pressing his lips to Tails' forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto Tails's already blood-soaked chest. Said fox looked up and once again reached a shaky hand towards Sonic's cheek.**_

_**"Sonic... you've done... a lot for me... more than I can ever thank you for... please... don't cry over me. You... you still have to protect the Earth... you still... have to live life for... for me, alright...?" Tails smiled, knowing his words would be fulfilled by his best friend.**_

_**"Promise me that... you and the others... you guys will keep living... o-okay?"**_

_**Sonic nodded stiffly before he looked once more into those big blue pools which showed the little life Tails was still clinging onto, grabbing at his hand that still rested on his cheek. It was warm, but barely.**_

_**As much as Sonic knew he didn't want to lose him, both boys knew it was time.**_

_** "Tails... lil bro, l-listen to me. Do you want me to let go? You'll... you'll bleed out a-and it won't hurt. I promise... it'll be over before ya know it, little guy..." **_

_**Here he was, saying words that to any other being, would be insanity. But what else could he have done that would spare the one he consider a brother from any more pain, if he could feel any at that point? **_

_**Tails blinked before the words his best friend and brother spoke registered. He sighed and nodded once, letting his eyes drift closed. He knew Sonic would never lie to him; besides, it was freezing cold and he felt sickeningly numb so he doubted he could've felt anything. "I'll... see ya soon..."**_

_**Sonic hesitated a moment longer before he removed his hand and watched as the blood continued to flow unhindered from Tails' body, cradling him like he would an infant. The fox's head rolled into Sonic's chest, his soft smile forever frozen on his face. Sonic let his hand drop next to his body as he continued to cradle him, quiet and solemn. **_

_**It wasn't until he no longer felt even a weak rising and falling of his chest that Sonic knew Tails was gone. He continued to sit there, holding the body of his best friend, his once fierce emerald eyes now holding in nothing but broken sadness and despair. **_

_**An evil yet annoying laugh could be heard coming behind him. This time, however, Sonic the Hedgehog was no longer playing games. He stood up, the body of his brother and dearest friend laying at his feet, peaceful at last. **_

_**Turning around, Sonic stared at Eggman with a hatred so strong even the evil doctor didn't know what to make of it. **_

_**"Eggman... you... you will pay. You hear me?!" He let out a rather deep battle cry and charged at Eggman, his Enerbeam glowing bright. **_

_**"YOU WILL PAY!"**_

_***9 Months Later...***_

**"Sonic... hey... you alright, man?"**

**Knuckled the Echinda stood behind his once lively friend and rival, holding a lone yellow flower. In front of them both stood a tombstone Amy had made for their deceased young friend. It was simple, and engraved were the following words:**

**'_Miles 'Tails' Prower_**

_**Birth: November 22, 2006**_

_**Death: April 26, 2014**_

_**'**__**For whoever finds me finds life and receives favor from the Lord. ~Proverbs 8:35~**_

_**Even in death your spirit lives on. May you rest in peace young child.**_

_**RIP'**_

**Sonic didn't respond. He simply sat in front of the small stone and stared into nothingness, cool breeze rustling the green grass and his blue spiky quills. In his hands, he loosely held a few white roses, a few of which petals fluttered away from. Knuckles sighed, looking up at the perfectly clear sky. **

**"Tails did a lot for all of us... and we never got a chance to tell him that." Knuckles said calmly, smirking as a single white cloud rolled by.  
><strong>

**"But he'd be happy with what's going on right now, Sonic. You saved the world,and Eggman isn't a threat to you now. He wouldn't want you to live like this..." he trailed off as he placed his flower next to the tombstone. Sonic's green eyes flashed to life with anger, and in less than a second, he was on his feet, attempting to tackle a heavyset Echinda, screaming at the top of his lungs. **

**"What the hell do you know?! Huh?! You didn't have to watch him get shot! YOU didn't have to sit there, covered in his blood, and hope that he was strong enough to fight against it when he was just a damn CHILD! You didn't have to listen to him struggle to breathe, to watch his eyes lose its life... YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH HIM DIE IN YOUR ARMS, KNUCKLES!"**

**Knuckles was shocked, unaware of just how bad Sonic had it during that time considering he, Amy and Sticks had arrived moments after Sonic engaged in the battle against Eggman. He barely felt his light punches, but he understood where his inner pain was coming from. Smiling sadly, Knuckles caught both of Sonic's hands and held him still.**

**"Listen to yourself, man. You're broken. I know what you went through hurts because that was me all my life. I understand you're hurt and I know you'll never forget that..." he said softly, shaking his head when Sonic made it clear he didn't want Knuckles pitying him. **

**"But you promised Tails you would live for him, right? This isn't living and you know it."**

**Sonic's eyes were closed tight and he continued to fight his way to get to Knuckles' face. The red fighter hated having to use this but with how stubborn his friend was being, it seemed he had no choice. **

**"Do you want Tails' death to be in vain, Sonic?! Do you forever want to live with the fact you failed to keep YOUR promise to our dear young friend?! We all lost him too and we want to cry all day and all night, but TAILS WOULD NOT WANT THAT! He wanted us to LIVE, no matter the cost!" he screamed in Sonic's face, startling the azure colored hedgehog. **

**Sonic calmed down, his energy fading as he finally took in the words his friend said. "Sonic...please... you're breaking. It's okay to be vulnerable. It's okay to be hurt, especially after what you've been through."**

**Knuckles released Sonic, who fell into a shaking heap into his arms. "Tails didn't want this... I know that. So why do you keep doing this to yourself, Sonic?" His voice was much softer and pleading as he stroked the quills that were frizzed from the cool breeze. **

**"I don't know! I don't know but... I ... I miss him, Knuckles... he shouldn't have come with me... because I got him killed! I didn't keep him safe and I never apologized for what I did, what I said to him, I-I'm sorry... oh God, I'm so, so, so sorry!" **

**Knuckles sat under the large oak tree near the tombstone and sighed, keeping Sonic near his chest as he soaked the fur with tears. "Oh Sonic... you're shattered..."**

**It was a few hours later that Sonic had finally exhausted himself from crying and seemed content staying in Knuckles' arms. The large echinda rubbed gentle circles on Sonic's chest, and Sonic was fighting to stay awake with the touchof his friend and the relaxing, cool breeze tickling his nose and ears. **

**"... Knuckles...?"**

**"Hm?"**

**Sonic shuddered for some reason before he curled in more in Knuckles' arm. "What you said before, about what Tails would've wanted... you were right. He wanted me to live, but I lost him. I don't know... how do I just go on like that..." he murmured sleepily. **

**Knuckles thought for a long time, his violet eyes never leaving the serene sky. "... I don't know. Honestly, it's not easy. All you want to do half the time is cry until you can't cry anymore and just wish for it to all go away. But..."**

**Sonic looked up. "I know this much. With friends to help you heal, it'll make it much easier. Don't be afraid to talk to us when you feel upset. We all knew Tails, and trust me, we're all still upset a kid that young had to go. But we all made him a promise that night, even though we were too late... we all promised him that we'd live."**

**Looking down at the large emerald orbs staring up at him, Knuckled chuckled and leaned forward, until he bumped foreheads with Sonic. "It'll be okay, Sonic. I promise. It'll be okay and you will heal. And I think... Tails will be happy to see his lively friend again. I know I will, and so will Amy and Sticks. We miss you." he whispered, his breath tickling Sonic's nose. **

**Sonic's eyes fluttered closed against Knuckles and the sheer warmth of his whole being. His words comforted him, but him just being here...it slowly began to heal his broken heart. "Thank you, Knuckles."**

**Knuckled closed his eyes too, and before either of them knew what was happening, warm lips closed in on his own. Knuckles gently kissed Sonic, pulling him closer. He felt the heart of his once friend and rival beating hard, felt him gripping his arms for his dear life, but he couldn't let him go.**

**'What am I doing to him? He's just lost someone he saw as a brother, and I...I'm kissing him...I'm making him so much more confused...'**

**As he broke the kiss and Sonic laid back on Knuckles, burning red but smiling secretly, Knuckles smiled himself, content and blushing himself. 'Tails... I knew one day you would be right. You knew I cared too much about Sonic... I cared too much about his fragile heart. If only I knew what kind of body can hold such a thing...'**

**"I think... I love you. Sonic the Hedgehog..." Knuckles whispered in his ear.**

**Sonic didn't reply, but snuggled closer, his mind and heart somewhat at ease. He heard nothing as his mind drifted into a peaceful rest. **

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>And complete!<strong>

**I apologize if it may confuse anyone; the first half is what happened instead of the true events of Sonic Boom- instead of Tails and Sonic working together to stop Eggman, Eggman kills Tails by firing a beam at his heart. The second half is nine months after the incident.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, a tip, or comment!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
